A New Ninja in the Neighborhood
by DarkAvenger001
Summary: First direct sequel to my prequel story "The Choice." Wade finds himself in a ninja-centric world and works to carve out a living for himself and those that become his family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've begun to notice a pattern with stories that involve characters from the real world in fictional ones. It is due to this pattern that I make this announcement: This is NOT a self-insert. I will never, ever do one of those stories! I'm just putting it out there right now.**

Chapter 1:  
Livin' in the Leaf

At some point during my long-ass fall into complete and utter blackness, I must've blacked out because the next thing I knew I was lying on my back. I could feel warm concrete beneath me and the rays of the sun warming my face. It was so comfortable that I just didn't want to get up. I had same kind of cloth covering my eyes to ensure the light didn't bother me, so I hadn't been expecting the sharp peck to my forehead.

The pain caused me to jerk up into a sitting position. I heard the frantic flapping of a startled bird and I knew it was my "wake-up call."

"Damn bird," I muttered, frustrated that my nap was interrupted.

I figured that, since I was now wide awake, I might as well take a look at my surroundings. I pushed my blindfold up, flinching at the sudden burst of light and waited for my eyes to adjust. The sun was just beginning to set. I found that I was on a rooftop in the middle of a strange, but familiar-looking town. I knew for a fact that I'd seen the town before, but I couldn't quite place it. So, I turned around, hoping to see some kind of landmark to tell me where I was and, sure enough, there was one. It was Hokage Mountain! I was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves! I touched the "blindfold" where it rested on my forehead and felt metal. I quickly untied the knot on the back of my head and pulled it off to find that my blindfold had been a Leaf shinobi headband. I stood up to look at my outfit while I retied the headband. My clothes were different from what they had been. I was now wearing a tight, but not skintight, dark green shirt and long pants with a matching vest and dark blue sandals. Well, at least I wasn't wearing spandex.

Finally, coming to grips with my situation, I asked a very important question, "So what do I do now?"

My answer came in the form of something dropping onto my head.

"Ow! What is it with hitting me on the head!?" I exclaimed irritably.

As I rubbed the injured spot, I picked up the item, a scroll, and found that it was labeled "To Wade." I opened it up and was really glad that I'd learned to read Japanese because the whole thing was written in it.

"Hey, Wade!" it read, "As you've gathered, you're now living in the Naruto universe. I kind of lied about the whole not writing your story, at least at first. I gave you a bit of an introduction, so that you won't have to deal with the whole Q&A session when a man that never existed before today suddenly appears. So, I've made a little backstory for you in this story. Your Naruto-verse memories and experiences should be surfacing in 3…2…1."

Just as I reached that point, there was a massive pain in my head. It felt like I'd been hit in the head with a baseball bat. How do I know what that feels like? Er, it's a long story. Anyway, the sheer pain brought me to my knees as the new memories washed over me. Once they were finally done, I started shifting through the memories. I was part of a clan that was one of the three, rather than two, clans that helped to create the Leaf Village. The reason I have such a strange name when compared to the rest of the people is because my ancestors came from across the ocean to the west, a fact that to this day is a source of derision by some of the clans. One of the sources of pride for my clan is our bloodline trait, which I had, and it is **awesome!** It's called the Divine Eye and it's kinda like the Sharingan in regards to the copying ability, but the major difference is that my bloodline can copy other bloodline traits as if they occurred naturally, so I could use the copied bloodlines to their fullest extent after some training.

My Naruto-verse parents died defending the Fourth Hokage and Kushina, leaving me the last of my clan. I was a chuunin level shinobi and I'd just arrived from a year-long training sabbatical, so that I could better learn my skills. I apparently learned my elemental affinity, earth. Now the only question was at what point in the Naruto story I was in.

After I finished going through the memories, I turned back to the letter.

"Sorry about the pain," it read, "But it was unavoidable. Oh, and in case you're wondering, which I know that you are, you're actually about a year before the Uchiha massacre. Oh, and your girlfriend should be showing up in 3…2…1."

"Wait, girlfriend? What girlfri-oof!" that was all I managed to get out before I was tackled to the ground, pinned down, and kissed on the lips.

When my "attacker" finally let me come up for air, I was surprised to find that it was the Snake Mistress of the Leaf, Anko freaking Mitarashi! I then remembered via the Naruto-verse memories that we'd met when she had just returned to the village after escaping Orochimaru and I was one of the few people that treated her as something other than Orochimaru's former apprentice, which is how most of the village saw her. The scary thing is that the snake-using, sanguine-philiac kunoici wasn't the craziest woman I ever dated. There was this one girl who-, you know what? Nevermind, you don't need to know that.

Anyway, my girlfriend smiled seductively at me and said, "I've bee waiting to do that for a whole year."

Deciding not to be one-uped by her, I wrapped my right leg around her left and used the leverage to flip her, so that she was the one pinned to the ground. I kissed her in return and, after separating my lips from hers, smiled at her.

"As did I, Anko," I said, "Were you a good girl while I was gone?"

"Nope!" she said with a mischievous grin.

"Good," I said, getting up and helping her up.

"So, you wanna go on that date that you promised me back before you left?" Anko asked, twirling her finger around my chest.

I smirked, "You sure it's just a date that you're hoping for?"

"For a start," she said with a lecherous smile.

I was going to agree, but then I remembered that there was more on the scroll and figured it would be important, so I said, "Uh, maybe later. I've got some things to do first now that I'm back. Sorry."

She looked a little disappointed and sighed, "It's alright. Will it take long?"

"No, I don't think so," I said, being completely honest.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," she said before giving me a small peck on the lips and taking off, as I remembered that she lived with me in the family compound.

Once she was gone, I picked up the scroll where it'd fallen and opened it back up.

"Well, if you're done sucking face with your new girlfriend, we can continue. In addition to what I've already told you, you should know that your mere presence has and will change some of the details from the canon, so don't expect everything to be the same as you remember from the anime! Also, I made it so that polygyny is so uncommon that it is virtually unheard of due to most women not being willing to share their man, though it is allowed, even expected for clan heads, like yourself, whose clans are on the brink of extinction. So, go crazy!" I could practically hear Fortuna's perverted giggling.

'Did the goddess of Fate just suggest for me to be in a polygamous relationship?' I thought to myself. Sure, I'd once been a playboy and had one-time flings with multiple women at once, that was practically a requirement to be called a playboy, but having actual relationships with multiple women? It had never even crossed my mind before. "Wow," I muttered, "the goddess of Fate's a perv."

"I am not a perv!" the next line of the scroll said, "I'm just…a fan of non-traditional romances!"

"Okay, that's just creepy," I said, "How does she kno-"

"Of course I know what you're going to say! I'm writing this part! You don't take over until you reach the end of this letter, which I guess is about now. So, uh, good luck! Hope you don't die!" That last part really filled me with confidence. "Oh, and you may want to look down at the street right about…now."

I did just that and saw, despite the darkness of the sun having set, a familiar head of blond hair running frantically down the street, trying to escape the angry mob chasing after him. They were yelling things like "Get back here, brat!" and "Kill the demon!" and carrying all kinds of weapons from household implements like rakes and brooms to more dangerous weapons like knives. That just made my blood boil. There aren't many things that really piss me off, but hurting a kid is one of the biggies.

I activated my kekkai genkai like I "remembered" doing a thousand times before by yelling, "Divine Eyes!"

My Divine Eyes are kind of like the Byakugan in terms of appearance, but there aren't any of flexed veins and, instead of it looking like the eyes were glazed over, my eyes turned completely white, no veins, no pupils, and no irises are visible. If you've ever seen the show, Supernatural, picture a demon's eyes, only white instead of black.

Once my eyes were activated, I ran along the rooftops to get ahead of Naruto. Once I was, I dropped down from the second floor rooftop and stopped in front of the fleeing blond. He skidded to a stop when he saw his path was now blocked. He was clearly terrified and rightly so, since the mob was quickly closing in.

"Get behind me, kid," I told Naruto, who only hesitated for a moment before doing so.

When the mob got close enough to see Naruto hiding behind me and me not budging, they quickly realized I wouldn't be moving. What I saw clearly for the first time was that they were all civilians.

"Hand over the boy!" one of the ones at the front demanded, being one of the few not unnerved by my eyes.

"Not gonna happen," I said with deadly seriousness.

"Don't you know who that is!? Don't you know **what** that is!?" another asked.

"Yes, I do," I said, "It's a little kid that is being attacked by a group of adults that should know better! Now, get out of here before I decide to kick all of your asses!"

Most of the mob seemed nervous about the prospect of messing with a ninja, but the two speakers weren't, "We aren't afraid of you! If you're not going to hand over the brat, then we're going to take him!"

"No, you're not," I said before making a flurry of handsigns and yelling, "Earth Style: Stone Shackle jutsu!" before slamming both of my palms to the ground.

The jutsu caused rocks to come out of the ground and attach to each and every one of the mob members' wrists and pull them down to their knees, pinning them in that position.

I then activated another of my jutsu by making more handsigns and shouting, "Earth Style: Stone Prison Jutsu!"

This made rock walls rise out of the ground and surround each of them, so each of the mob members were suddenly stuck in small, square, stone cells that were barely big enough to fit them with walls that were six feet high.

As each of the mob members called out to either beg or demand to be released, I turned to Naruto and knelt down so that I was eye-level with the seven-year-old.

"You alright, Squirt?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Thanks!" he said, giving me one of his trademark fox-like smiles, which suddenly fell, "But aren't you going to get into trouble for all of that?"

Honestly, I hadn't thought of that. I mean, I had just taken numerous Leaf civilians into custody against their will. I would probably get in trouble, unless someone high enough on the political food chain stepped in. That made me realize someone who might be able to help: Naruto's surrogate grandfather.

"I've got an idea," I said before turning my back while still kneeling down, "Hop on."

Naruto jumped onto my back and I leapt into the air to head towards the Hokage Mansion. We got inside and headed to the village leader's office. Naruto dropped to his feet. The secretary stopped us from going in.

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage is bus-"

I held up my hand to silence her and leaned close before pointing towards a nearby brick wall, "Do you see that wall there?"

"Uh, yesss?"

"If you say that the Hokage is too busy to see us, then I'm going to send you through it," I said, smiling a dark smile.

Her eyes widened in fear and gulped, "Uh, let me just check to see if he's available."

"Thank you," I said, giving her an actual smile as she ran into the office.

Naruto and I waited a few moments before she came back out, "The Hokage will see you now."

The kid and I went inside and found the old Hokage was working on his endless mountain of paperwork. He looked up when he heard us enter. "Ah, Wade, I heard that you were back and Naruto, glad to see you as well."

"Hey, old man, good to see ya!" Naruto said.

"Thanks, Lord Hokage, but that's not why I'm here. As I'm sure that your ANBU have told you, I kinda captured a bunch of the civilians in the middle of town."

Sarutobi exhaled a breath of smoke, "Yes. I take it you're here to explain yourself?"

"Yeah, something like that. They were planning to hurt Naruto and that was something that I wasn't going to allow."

That part got the Hokage's full attention, "You are not joking, are you?"

"No. No, I'm not," I said, crossing my arms.

"ANBU!" he yelled, making several of the black ops ninja come out of hiding, "Go and take the civilians that Wade captured into custody!" The instant the order was out of Sarutobi's mouth, the ANBU left quickly and the Hokage turned back towards me and Naruto, "Naruto, did those people hurt you?"

"Nah, Wade stopped 'em before they could," Naruto said, smiling at me.

Sarutobi sighed in relief, "That's good. Thank you, Wade. I wish I could say that this was a rare event, but even with the guards I've had protecting, the ones that hate Naruto still find openings to make his life miserable."

Seeing Naruto's downcast eyes, I could tell that the Hokage's description was an accurate one, so I decided that I would figure out a way to end it. But how? Then, I remembered something very important: I was part of a prominent clan, even if my clan's numbers were a little…lacking.

"What if Naruto were to join a prominent ninja clan?" I asked.

Sarutobi leaned back to think about his answer, "Well, then, I suppose anyone trying to hurt him would be seen as trying to hurt that clan and, if the clan is prominent enough, could easily be accused of committing treason against the village at large."

"Would my clan fit that description?" I asked.

Sarutobi smiled, clearly getting was I was hinting at, "Yes, it would."

So, I turned to Naruto, "Well, Naruto? How would you feel about my adopting you?"

Naruto looked at me, clearly shocked by the question, until he suddenly leapt at me to wrap his arms around me and give me a hug. "Yes! That'd be awesome! Believe it, Pops!"

I couldn't help, but smile. Sure, I wasn't entirely certain that I was ready to have a child, but I wasn't going to let him go through the painful life I knew he'd lead if I could prevent it. I might not have experience with being a dad, but I'd be the best I could be.

I picked Naruto up and turned to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, could you set everything up?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'll make certain that it is done as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," I said, bowing my head, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Naruto to his new home after we grab his stuff from his apartment."

"Alright," Sarutobi said as Naruto still in my arms and I went to walk out of the office. Suddenly, Sarutobi spoke again, "Oh, and I have to say I'm surprised that Anko agreed to this."

That made me freeze in my tracks. "Heh, uh, funny story about that. I, uh, haven't really told her yet."

"Would you like an ANBU escort for when you do?"

I sighed, "Wouldn't help." With that, I walked out of the office and took Naruto to his apartment to pack up his stuff before we took them to my compound.

Anko was obviously surprised when she saw me enter the large compound with Naruto. I quickly worked to explain how this came to be, describing the mob attack and everything, all the while dodging chic kabob needles that she was throwing at me, due to being angry at her now essentially having to be a mother for her boyfriend's adopted kid (Still not the craziest woman I ever dated, by the way). Once I'd described Naruto's "problems" with the villagers, Anko stopped, an expression of understanding on her face.

"Okay, babe, I'll let this slide, but no more coming home with new kids alright!?" she demanded.

"Yes, dear," I said, more than a little nervous still, which was, in my opinion, completely understandable.

"Good. Also, if I want our private time, Naruto, you'll have to make yourself scarce!" Anko demanded.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Naruto said, understandably frightened of the woman, even though he hadn't been the target of her short-lived anger.

"Excellent! Now, I'll show you where you can stay," she said, suddenly all cheerful and hospitable, as she led Naruto to his new room. Just as they went out of sight down a hall, Anko leaned back around the corner, "Oh, and Sweetie? You can sleep on the couch tonight."

I sighed, knowing better than to argue with a woman when she says that, especially one with the skills to kick my ass and make it look easy. As I laid down on the couch to close my eyes to go to sleep, I began to wonder just what the hell I'd done. Two of the biggest troublemakers in the village were now living under my roof! Ah well, I'll just have to take it one day at a time.

**A/N: And that's the first chapter. Please remember to review with any comments, questions, concerns, or constructive criticism that you might have. Thanks for reading! If the guest reader known as "Just A Question" is reading this, then the answer to your question is on my profile page. Oh, and the Divine Eye is inspired by KyuubiGoku's story "The Ultimate Dojutsu."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews:**

**Just a Question:**

**Glad you like it thus far. Hope that continues.**

**A/N: I know people are probably hoping for more Naruto in this story, but he won't start being more important until the canon time period is reached, which should be about chapter 4, but Wade will be more of the main character.**

Chapter 2:

Wade's First Mission

So, a few things I hadn't anticipated came up after my adoption of Naruto Uzumaki. The first is that I was given full control of the Namikaze and Uzumaki holdings, including the family scrolls that contained the jutsus and all kinds of other things, as well as the money each clan possessed before their eradication. Don't worry I'm not planning on stealing Naruto's family's things, like using up all of their cash. After all, my Naruto-verse parents left me quite a large amount of money. I fully plan on giving it to him once he's old enough to use it wisely. However, I was willing to learn a few things from the jutsu scrolls. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, I'm planning on learning the freaking rasengan! What? It'd be a waste not to use it! Besides, they were a little out of my league at this point. Most of them were jonin-level, so I still had a bit of work before I could use them. Unfortunately, the Hokage forbade me from telling Naruto certain village secrets concerning him until he at least started at the Academy.

Anyway, the second aspect of life that came up was that people now came to me to complain about Naruto and his pranks, but since they were typically douchebags that deserved it, I pretty much ignored them. Heck, sometimes I even helped the kid with the preparations. What did these people do to get on my shit list, you may ask? Well, they're the ones that typically referred to Naruto, **my son,** as the 'demon brat.'

I also started training again, so I could hopefully get to jonin level. Let's face it, chunin level just wasn't going to cut it considering everything that was coming. Don't agree? Well, consider this, Mizuki, the guy Naruto beats before he's even a genin, was a chuunin. Any way, I started learning everything I could I practically raided the shinobi library and the Farnsworth compound for scrolls and, for stuff I couldn't learn from scrolls, Anko was more than happy to help, but man is that woman a slave driver! She would work me until it felt like my arms were going to fall off and then she trained me some more. Not to mention that she still manages to kick my ass in our sparring matches. What? I've got no problem saying that Anko can kick my ass, after all she was trained by Orochi-freaking-maru! I'd think something was up if she couldn't. Besides, every loss teaches me something and I'm catching up to her in terms of skill, since each spar I'm able to last longer and longer.

I also focused on a different tactic. Did you ever hear the saying "the easiest way to learn something is to teach it to someone else?" Well, to follow this strategy, I started training Naruto in the ninja arts, though it was mostly just the basics. You know, throwing projectile weapons, the clone jutsu, the transformation jutsu, and the substitution jutsu, as well as some basic taijutsu, so his attacks don't involve him just charging forward and throwing wild punches that **might** hit their target. I also trained his intelligence because, while he's determined and never gives up, let's face it, the boy's about as sharp as a bowling ball.

Finally, I also tried out the techniques that my Naruto-verse memories said that I knew. I was kinda geeking out when I found that I actually knew the shadow clone jutsu. Using that jutsu, I managed to speed up my training by having them work on different areas and then dispersing so I gain their memories and experiences. The only downside is that I have to be careful not to overdo it as I learned the hard way one day. Let me tell ya, having the memories of thirty clones suddenly enter your mind hurts like hell. Also, when I first did the tree climbing exercise, I really wish that I could say that I didn't start singing the Spider-man song. I really do.

Anyway, as the head of technically three clans, I was expected to go to meetings that were held when the Hokage had issues that involved the clans. As a result, I met all of the clan heads. Shikaku Nara, as one might expect, is seriously lazy, so much so that it'd be best to tell him a month in advance of anything you want done if you want it done on time, but other than that, a good guy. Hiashi Hyuuga won't be winning any father of the year awards any time soon, but he's definitely someone you want on your side. He also seriously needs to lighten up. He, in the words of the immortal Robin Williams, is in greater need of a blowjob than any man in history. Fugaku Uchiha, however, is a total ass. I mean, he's arrogant, selfish, and quite frankly a terrible person all around. He doesn't seem to like me too much either, if the glares he shoots me when he thinks I'm not looking are any hint. Why doesn't he like me? Well, that might have something to do with my connection to his kids, but I'll get to that later.

I've also gotten to know a good portion of the main Leaf shinobi from the canon. Kakashi is a pretty cool guy, though a bit perverted. Guy's a good guy, once you get past his…eccentricities and the genjutsu that will never, ever be named. Asuma's nice enough if you get past the pervasive cigarette smell. Kurenai is reliable, but seriously needs to learn to relax a bit. Seriously, I don't think I've seen her so much as crack a smile. I'm also good friends with Iruka, best friends in fact. He's the one that I go to when I need some help with anything. Now, let's talk about my dear son's progress.

Naruto has gotten some friends since I adopted him. There's the canon friends that he got, like Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. I should also point out that Hinata's crush was already going strong if the blush she gets every time Naruto's around is any hint. I worked on helping them get closer and Hinata became one of his closest friends in the few weeks after I adopted him. No, I'm not trying to hook them up, pervs. They're only seven years old for crying out loud! I just remember how much Naruto's attention positively affected Hinata's confidence and figured if it happened earlier than in the story, she'd be better able to improve her skills beyond what it'd be normally. In fact, she started training with me and Naruto. Anyway, Naurto was learning pretty quick the basics that I offered him. Oh, and Naruto's friends with Sasuke and Itachi, as am I, though I'm more friends with Itachi. Yes, I know, probably not a great idea, but I'm hoping that I can prevent the Uchiha massacre. I should also point out that Sasuke as a kid isn't quite arrogant prick that he ends up being in the canon story. In fact, at this point, he's, dare I say, humble and actually enjoyable to be around. Now, before you get all berserk about the pro-Sasuke argument about how it was understandable about how he acts. Let me just ask…Are you freaking kidding me!? The punk tries to kill his best friend, betrays his village, and treats pretty much every one that tried to help him like crap! Yeah, I was not going to let him become that. No way in hell! Anyway, Naruto's taken to calling me "Pops," much to my extreme annoyance. I mean, in this world I'm freaking 20! Pops makes me sound old! Course the little knucklehead's probably just doing it to annoy me.

Anyway, Anko's taken to her new maternal role quite well. She's actually come to care for the kid, not that she'd ever admit it. She still calls him 'brat' and such things, but they still end up going out to eat together or shopping together. It's also partly due to her hanging out with the squirt that the attacks have lessened. At least those idiots are smart enough to know not to piss off a woman with both access to poisonous snakes and shish kabob needles and skill in using them. We also got our date after a few days of my adoption of Naruto. We left him with the Nara family, since there was no way in Hell we were going to leave Naruto alone and vulnerable to more attacks.

Anyway, it was on our second date that I met my first ANBU. I was in a dress uniform, escorting my beautiful snake mistress to an expensive restaurant. She was dressed in a strapless purple dress with a black snake image on it. As we were walking with her clutching my right arm to her chest, I couldn't help but noticing we were getting quite a few looks.

Anko noticed it too, as she said, whispering into my ear, "We seem to be getting quite a lot of attention."

I smiled, "Well, considering the beautiful woman on my arm, it's not that big of a surprise," I said, trying to get her to focus on the looks of jealousy guys were shooting our way, rather than the looks of hatred that they were shooting her for being Orochimaru's former apprentice and Naruto's adoptive mother.

"It's not just the guys. Some of the girls are looking a little jealous as well," she said, smirking with pride as the women stewed in jealousy as she tightened her grip on my arm and shooting the women a smug smile.

"Wanna really mess with their heads?" I asked, getting a really devious idea. I think Naruto's proving to be a bad influence on me…or it could be Anko, either way it makes things interesting.

Anko's smile only got wider, clearly showing that she was liking the idea. "What have ya got in mind?"

I just smiled, freed my arm to wrap them around her, and leaned her backwards so that her back was parallel with the ground. Taking a moment to enjoy her startled expression, I kissed her deeply, not separating my lips from hers as I lifted her back up.

When I did separate from her, she was blushing with surprised expression. "Wow," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I said more than a little proud of myself, as I gestured with a nod to the people that were staring at us, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open. We started laughing at the very jealous people, so I decided to twist the knife as it were, "You guys should close your mouths otherwise you're going to catch flies!"

We kept laughing until we reached the restaurant, completely ignoring the glares people were shooting us now. We got to our tables after arriving and were having a surprisingly calm dinner, despite her threatening to castrate a lot of the men in the restaurant because they kept glaring lecherously at her, mostly due to a great deal of her cleavage being shown with her dress, and strangling a lot of women because they kept doing the same with me, when the ANBU suddenly made his appearance, just appearing next to our table. I'm embarrassed to say that it made me jump a little.

"Lord Farnsworth, the Lord Hokage has requested your presence," the ANBU said behind his mask.

I sighed, "Now? I'm kinda on a date here."

"I'm sorry, but he's insisted that it be as soon as possible," the black ops ninja said, sounding actually sad, but I think I did pick up some fear in his voice, course that might be because Anko was white-knuckling her knife.

Anko took a deep breath and released the knife, "Babe, go ahead and see what the Hokage wants. I'll see you at home."

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright, here," I said, putting some money on the table, "That should take care of the meal. I'll see you at home. I'll make this up to you. I promise," I said, giving her a small peck on her lips.

"You better," she said, pouting.

After the ANBU and I left the restaurant, we headed to the Hokage mansion, where not only was the old Hokage waiting, but also Kurenai (who I found out was a jonin already) and Guy.

The elder hokage got an amused expression on his face when I answered, "I appreciate the formal look, but it wasn't very necessary."

I crossed my arms and frowned, "You called me here during a date, so I didn't have time to change. Now, what's up?"

"I have a mission for you three. You'll be delivering a message to the Sand Village. Due to it taking place in a shinobi village and the likelihood of enemy ninja appearing, this mission will be B-ranked." That got my attention, since I'd never been on a mission harder than a C-ranked, the Hokage continued when he saw my surprised expression, "I'm aware you've never done a mission this difficult, Wade, but I think you'll be alright, just follow Guy and Kurenai's lead."

I nodded, "Okay but why me? Wouldn't it be better for another jonin to handle this? I'm still just a chuunin, after all."

"Yes, but most of the other jonin are on other missions. Besides, after you're training, I have a feeling you'll do fine."

"Lord Hokage is right, my young friend, you just need to let your youthful energy guide you!" you've got three guesses as to who said that.

Kurenai sighed, "Not to worry, Wade, just have faith in your skills and you'll be fine."

I nodded my thanks to my two new squadmates before turning my attention back to the Hokage, "So, when do we leave?"

"First thing in the morning. I'd suggest you get to packing."

With that, the three of us made our way to our perspective homes. When I got back to my compound, Naruto was already there, reading a scroll on some jutsu. He looked up when I entered the house and smiled at me.

"Hey, Pops, Auntie Anko came back half an hour ago. She seemed pissed," Naruto said, "She headed for your bedroom."

"Thanks, Squirt," I said.

I went to the bedroom, hoping to calm Anko before packing. The room was dark when I entered and, thinking Anko was already in bed, I slowly made my way towards the bed, hoping to apologize for having to leave in the middle of our date. Suddenly, I was tackled onto the bed and something warm and soft was pressed to my lips.

When I was allowed to breathe and my night-vision took effect, I saw that I was pinned by Anko, who was now straddling my hips.

"I've gotta say, I wasn't expecting this reaction," I said, smiling, "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No, just a little annoyed," she said as she started to undress my torso, "But you'll start making it up to me."

"Uh, Anko, I'm leaving on a mission in the morning," I said, a little worried how she might react.

She didn't even slow down, "Don't worry, I won't wear you out too much," she said, leaning down to kiss me.

Boy, did she lie! She didn't let me go to sleep for the next three hours and then I still had to pack! The next morning, I was meeting my squad at the main gates with Anko and Naruto there to see me off.

"Ah, there you are, Wade, my young friend! We've been waiting for you!" Guy said, with his trademark smile.

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah, uh, it was, uh, kinda difficult getting out of bed today," I said, not wanting to mention that Anko had wanted another round of "personal time." "Hope you guys haven't been waiting too long."

Kurenai sighed, "No, it's only been a few minutes, so shall we get going?"

I nodded before kissing Anko and hugging Naruto and saying my goodbyes. Before I left though, Anko whispered something in my ear, "You know, I don't mind sharing if you happen to bring another girl back, just make sure I get my turn."

When my blush finally faded, which happened to be bright enough that it could probably be seen from space, my squad and I left the Village Hidden in the Leaves behind. I was the one given the scroll to carry. About twenty minutes out of the village, Guy decided to make the walk more difficult for himself by deciding to walk on his hands, saying that if he couldn't do it until they set camp for the night, he'd do three thousand push-ups. Kurenai and I just did our best to ignore the eccentric jonin. The trip pretty much followed this pattern for the next few days of travel to the Sand Village.

We were about three hours from the boundary of the desert that surrounded the Sand Village when I heard something that sounded like fighting. The three of us headed towards the sound to find that it was indeed fighting. On impulse, I activated Divine Eyes when the fighters came into view. There were four ninja attacking a lone kunoichi. The girl was barely holding her own against the ninja that I saw were from the Mist village. She was shooting what looked like fire balls at them, but couldn't make a single hit. The Mist ninja leapt into the air over the exhausted kunoichi, preparing to finish her off with a single attack.

I couldn't sit by anymore, so, making handsigns, I leapt out of our hiding spot and shouted, "Earth Style: Stone Prison Dome!" before slamming my hands onto the ground to make a large stone dome grow around the kunoichi just in time to protect her from a swarm of kunai knives and shuriken.

"Damn it," Kurenai muttered as she and Guy leapt to my aid, since I was now the subject of the Mist ninjas' full attention.

"Dyanmic Entry!" Guy yelled as he hit a Mist ninja in the face with a flying kick.

"Genjutsu: Sylvan Fetters!" Kurenai yelled, freezing one of the enemy in a genjutsu before she managed kill him.

Unfortunately, the remaining two Mist ninja were focused entirely on yours truly and had me on the run. I was dodging water jutsus and projectile weapons like my life depended on it, which I guess it did, at least this is what I wanted the two to think. There are three things that my clan is known for: 1) creating new and unique jutsu, 2) using the elements to create weapons of pure water, earth, air, whatever, and 3) using chemistry to retaliate against various jutsus, which just so happens to be what I was planning to do. Problem was I had to put a good distance between both myself and the enemy and the enemy and my allies. Finally, reaching a safe enough distance, I decided to put my admittedly insane plan into action.

I made my handsigns and shouted, "Earth Style: Potassium Bullet!"

I spat a blast of pure potassium at the Mist shinobi. Luckily for me, they didn't seem to know chemistry too well because one of them returned fire with a "Water Style: Liquid Bullet" that collided with my own attack, just as I figured they would. Little known fact, when mixed with water, potassium gets a little…violent as they found out a moment later when the two attacks connected only a couple feet away from them. The resulting explosion sent the two ninja flying back and set parts of their clothes on fire.

I couldn't risk these two getting back up so I used one of my most powerful attacks. Making my handsigns and using up a good portion of my chakra, I slammed my hands to the ground again, shouting, "Earth Style: Stone Spike Graveyard!"

This made hundreds of stone spikes come out of the ground in a circular area around me, killing the two prone shinobi. Finishing the attack, pretty much all of my strength drained out of my body. I made my way back to my allies and found that Kurenai and Guy had already defeated their opponents, so I made my way to the dome.

As I passed, Kurenai spoke to me in annoyance, "Why did you involve us in this fight? It wasn't our mission."

I shrugged, "It was the right thing to do, besides the girl was willing to stand her ground against four enemies. I respect that."

Guy laughed, "Do not be too hard on him, Kurenai. His youthful energy wouldn't allow him to sit by and let someone fight an unfair fight!"

Ignoring the both of them, I called to the kunoichi inside the dome I made, "Hey in there, I'm gonna let you out now! We mean you no harm, so please don't try and kill us!" Waiting a second and not hearing an answer, I silently gestured for my two allies to stay back and I cut off the chakra to the dome, making the dome retract back into the ground. As soon as it did, a shuriken came flying at my face. "Shit!" I shouted as I dodged while more came flying at me. I blocked them with a kunai of my own and started flipping backwards to put more room between me and the kunoichi, "Damn it, what's wrong with you, woman!?" I yelled at the woman we saved who was now attacking me. Seriously, why is it that every woman I meet that's my age is either crazy or Kurenai!? Don't believe me? There's Anko, there's this woman, and then there's Tsume Inuzuka, who keeps looking at me like her canine companion looks at a juicy steak. "You guys wanna jump in at any point!?" I yelled to my allies seconds before Guy appeared behind the woman to grab her arms.

"Please, Miss, calm yourself! My youthful allies and I mean you no harm!" Guy said.

After a few seconds of struggling, the woman noticed the symbol on our headbands and said, "You're not of the Mist."

"You don't say," I said sarcastically before gesturing to the enemy corpses, "And the fact that we just killed them didn't give it away because…?"

She blushed at that, "I apologize. After coming under attack from that ambush, I guess I let my fears cloud my judgement. I take it, it was you that created that barrier to protect me from the attack?" she asked, looking at yours truly.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Then, you have my gratitude and the gratitude of the Sand Village," she said and that's when I recognized her as a Sand ninja. I couldn't really remember her name. Poka? Kapura? Eh, something like that. Luckily for me, Kurenai decided to intervene.

"I'm pleased that we could help. In fact, we're heading for the Sand village to deliver a message," she said, "If you'd like, you can join us."

"I would appreciate the company. My name's Pakura," she said, "And you are?"

"I'm Wade Farnsworth," I said, "This is Might Guy and Kurenai Yūhi. Nice to meet'cha."

Then, we headed for the Sand Village with Pakura leading the way. The group mostly passed uneventfully with each of us having pleasant conversation though Pakura remained silent for the most part. Pakura was nice enough, though her attention seemed to be elsewhere. I figured if she wanted to talk about it, she would. I mean, she didn't know me, why would she talk with me about her problems? Eventually, she decided to speak to me.

"Um, Master Wade, may I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," I said, shrugging, "But it's just Wade."

"Okay…Wade, I was just thinking that your name was a bit unusual, even for someone from the Leaf village."

"Yeah, my distant ancestors weren't from the Elemental Countries. They came from across the sea to the west and helped to found the Village Hidden in the Leaves," I explained.

Her eyes widened in awe, "Wow, so you must be very important in your village."

I chuckled a little at that, "Not really. My clan was a little more prominent than others when it had more members, but now it's just me and my son, well, I guess my girlfriend is technically as well."

I thought I saw a flash of a look of disappointment on her face, but it must have been my imagination.

"So, you have a girlfriend. What's she like?" Pakura asked.

"Oh, she's a real wildcat. She never lets anyone get in her way and doesn't take any shit from anyone. She's also proven to be quite the mother to Naruto since I adopted him, though she's quite the perv sometimes, as one can tell from the way she dresses," I said, smiling as I remembered my girlfriend, "She's also a bit of troublemaker. She likes messing with my head sometimes."

"How so?" Pakura asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Well, before we left, she actually said that she wouldn't mind sharing me with another woman! The scary thing is that I don't know if she was serious or not. That's just the sort of woman that she is," I said, laughing at my memory of Anko's antics.

"I…see," Pakura said, blushing a little.

"So, how about you? Anyone special waiting for you back in the Sand Village?"

"No, I've…focused more on being a ninja," she said, a little depressed before she looked ahead of the group, "We're here," she said, pointing towards the cliffs that were coming up, signifying the entrance to the Sand Village.

After we got into the Sand village, we delivered the message to the Kazekage and were invited to stay the night in the village before heading out in the morning. The group separated and I decided to explore a bit. I knew some of the Sand's version of the ANBU were probably watching me the whole time, but as long as they didn't try something, I didn't care. What I did care about was that it was sweltering hot! I was seriously sweating like a whore in church. I was hanging around the marketplace late in the day when I saw a stand of some weird looking fruit. I bought one to try out and took a bite of it. Gotta say, it was surprisingly sweet, despite looking like the bastard child of a banana and an apple. I was about to walk away when my trained ears picked up what sounded like grumbling coming from nearby. I looked to my right to see what looked like a head of red hair disappear behind a corner and down an alley. I bought another one of the strange looking fruit and headed down the alley and found a very familiar looking six-year-old hiding behind an empty crate. He was cowering…from me! I took a bite of the newer fruit to show that it wasn't poison and held it out to him, much to Gaara's surprise. He grabbed it and started wolfing it down, while I watched and slowly ate mine.

"Y-You're not afraid of me?" the boy asked, "Everyone's always been afraid of me."

I had to admit I was…nervous about going near Gaara, but at this point in time, he actually didn't want to hurt people, he just used his powers subconsciously, so if he didn't think I was a threat, then he probably wouldn't attack. All of which I wasn't going to tell the kid, so I just shrugged and decided to tell him the partial truth, "You've got the same look as my son, Naruto. A good portion of the village fears and hates him for something he can't help."

"Really?" Gaara asked, suddenly curious.

"Yeah. He's not my biological son, but I still see him as such. I met him when he was fleeing a mob and I protected him, not seeing him as the demon that people saw him as, but just as the kid that he was. There is a big difference between you two, though."

"What's that?"

"He decided something that you clearly haven't yet. He decided to be the best person he could be, no matter what people thought about him. He would be who he wanted to be, not what people saw him as. He realized that it was his actions that defined him, not people's opinions of him, and he would protect those he cared about him with everything he had," I explained as Gaara looked at me in awe of my description, "Do you have any family, kid?" the red-head nodded, "Do you love them?"

"Well, my uncle and brother and sister, but…I don't know about my father," Gaara said, still quiet.

"Then, be the person they can be proud of. Be the good man that they'd want you to be, no matter what."

"B-but the sand! I-it acts on its own and hurts people!"

"Does it? Or does some part of you want it to?" I asked, making Gaara think about it, "The power is a part of you, so if you take control of it, not bury it or flee from it, but actually stand up to it, then you can make it do what you want. You just have to work for it," I said, walking back down the alley to leave Gaara to think about what I said.

To be honest, I didn't think anything would come of it, but I hoped it did. As I walked, I was totally unaware of the eyes watching me, as well as the thought that was going through the owner's mind that basically paraphrased as 'He is kind even to children he just met and he rushes to the aid of total strangers! I will make him mine!' The next day, we of the Leaf left and I had no clue just how much more complicated my life would become, especially once the Uchiha Insurrection came around.

**A/N: There's Chapter 2! I would appreciate any comments, concerns, questions, or constructive criticism that you might have. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review:**

**Worsfold15:**

**Glad you like it so far!**

Chapter 3:

Uchiha Insurrection

The return back to the Leaf Village was pretty uneventful. We didn't run into any problems, not even a few bandits. It's too bad really because I really wanted to try out the bloodline that apparently copied from watching Pakura fight. She was surprised when I told her that I accidently copied it, but she was nice enough to give me some pointers about her Scorch Style jutsu. I also bought Naruto and Anko some gifts before we left the Sand Village. Anyway, once we got back to the Leaf Village, we were let in with no trouble and went to report to the Hokage.

"Ah, you're back," he said, "Give me a full report."

We explained everything that happened on the mission. I couldn't help but notice a ghost of a smirk on his face when we got to the part where I leapt to Pakura's aid.

Once we finished, the Hokage nodded, "Well done, you three. Here's your payment for the mission," he said, handing each of us envelopes filled with cash.

"Thanks, Lord Hokage," I said, "Say, would you happen to know where Naruto and Anko are?"

"Yes, I believe that they are in the Farnsworth compound, training again if I recall correctly."

"Alright. If that's all, Lord Hokage?" I asked to which he waved my dismissal.

I headed out of the office and headed for my compound at top speed. When I got there, I heard some 'thunk'-ing sounds coming from the back, so I headed out there. I found Naruto throwing kunai at a target with Anko watching and coaching him.

"Not like that!" Anko said after Naruto made another throw, "You've gotta use your wrist more!"

Their backs were to me, so I just couldn't resist. I pulled out a kunai and threw it. The kunai scratched Anko's cheek just enough for it to bleed and it still managed to get a bull's eye. They spun to see who threw it and, judging by their widened eyes, were surprised to see me.

"Pops!" Naruto yelled as he ran to me.

I knelt down and spread my arms to grab my son in a big hug, "Hey, there, Squirt, I missed ya."

"Missed ya too, Pops! Did ya bring me anything?" Naruto asked.

"Course I did," I said as I pulled out my gift, a metal necklace with the kanji for Fire, the symbol just like on the Hokage's hat. Judging by Naruto's now sparkling eyes, I could tell that he liked it.

"Thanks, Pops! It's awesome!" Naruto said, wrapping his arms around my neck to hug me again.

I patted him on the back with a smile on my face. "No prob, Squirt," I said before separating from my son and standing up to pull Anko into a deep kiss. "Missed you, beautiful," I said before licking a bit of the blood off of her cheek, making her shiver with arousal. What? Turnabout is fair play after all.

"So did you bring your super sexy girlfriend anything?" she asked with a seductive look.

Oh, it was just too easy. "Who is that again?" I asked, making Naruto laugh and Anko to glare at me with a look that said "I will castrate you in your sleep if you don't make with the gift." I will probably be sleeping the couch tonight, but it was worth it. I pulled out the gift from my pocket. I knelt down to one knee and presented the small black box. I opened it to show her a ring with the bands looking like a pair of intertwining serpents that were about to devour the gems that were shaped like dango. I looked up at the shocked jonin. "I've been thinking about this for a while and on the mission, my mind was made up, so when we got to the Sand Village, I had this made. I love you, Anko Mitarashi. Will you marry me?"

She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around me to give me a deep and passionate kiss. I tasted the salty wetness of tears along with the warm softness of her lips.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" she answered after coming up for air.

I took the ring from the box and her right hand to gently slip the ring on her ring finger. We stood up and looked at Naruto, who was looking at us with that big smile that he's known for.

"Alright, Pops!" he congratulated me, "So, does this mean Auntie Anko is my mom now?"

"Not yet, brat," Anko said with a smile on her face, "but I guess that'll change after the wedding. We should get to work on preparing for it!" She grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the house, "You're still sleeping on the couch for that wisecrack earlier though!"

Aaaand poof goes that hope.

Anyway, the next few weeks involved preparing everything for the ceremony and getting all sorts of congratulations. Anko insisted that it be by the end of the month. As with all things, I'm smart enough not to argue with the woman that can summon poisonous snakes and has deadly accuracy with senbon needles. As the day approached, I was gradually getting more and more nervous, okay I was freaking out, but I knew it was worth it. Really the only issue I had was that I couldn't train as much as I wanted due to having to help with all of the preparations. Naruto, the sweet little knucklehead that he is, helped out without even being asked and actually helped with my nerves, though those nerves were still quite present when I was standing up at the aisle, even with Naruto, Kakashi, my best man, Asuma, and Iruka standing up with me. On the bridesmaid side, there were Kurenai, the maid-of-honor, Yugao, Mikoto, and Tsume. A large portion of the shinobi population and clans were present for the ceremony, which was surprisingly more like the ones I knew from the real world than I would have thought. Even the bachelor party was like it was in the real world, strippers and everything, though if you think the strippers in the real world are flexible you should see the ones in a world filled with ninja. They can bend in ways that would make contortionists shudder. Well that's ninja strippers for ya. Yes, ninja strippers. Tip them well, trust me.

Anyway, back in the present, the bridal music started playing and I looked back to see my bride starting to walk down the aisle. Her dress was strapless and I could make out flowery patterns on it. Kurenai and Yugao's work no doubt. Once she took up her position opposite me, the Hokage started going through the whole words until he got to the important bit.

"Wade Farnsworth, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I replied without a moment's hesitation.

He repeated the same to Anko, who quickly replied in her usual blunt way, "Hell yeah!"

Her answer made almost everyone smile, excluding the eternally gloomy guses of the Leaf village. See the Uchiha, Aburame, and Hyuuga clans.

The Hokage, still smiling, said, "Then by the power invested in me as the Lord Hokage, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I lifted up Anko's veil and, before I even had a chance to lean in, she pushed her lips to mine and shoved her tongue into my mouth. Everyone cheered at our new bond to one another. I gave a small laugh at her exuberance and returned the passion for a few seconds before we separated and headed back down the aisle as husband and wife. We went on our honeymoon a couple of weeks later, leaving Naruto with Sasuke's family, since Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke all greatly enjoyed his company. Anko and I went to the Hot Springs Country for our honeymoon. I'm not sure what Anko's favorite parts were, either the times where she'd ambush me and tie me down with her snakes before having her way with me, the times I returned the favor, or the times that we went to the bars just so she could beat up the guys that thought it was a good idea to flirt with a married woman. I have to admit I greatly enjoyed helping her make them scream like little girls.

Anyway, a few weeks after we got back, things started getting complicated. The Uchiha, having been forced to live in a small corner of the village, have been on testy terms with the rest of the village. It wasn't serious just yet, but it did mean that I had to work fast to figure out some way to prevent the upcoming…uh, troubles. Regardless, it was during that time that Naruto and I were going to a training field that we used sometimes, when who would already be there but the two Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes instantly lit up when he saw his two friends, "Hey, Itachi, Sasuke!"

The two brothers turned to see us and smiled big and waved at us, well, Sasuke smiled big, Itachi doesn't exactly smile too much beyond a small smile.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke said running to meet his friend in a high-five.

"Lord Farnsworth," Itachi said, nodding a greeting to me.

"Hey, you two, figured this area'd be unused, so we came here for some training. How about some two-on-two sparing?"

"That sounds awesome, Pops!" Naruto said, giddily.

"I agree, it does sound interesting, Lord Farnsworth," Itachi said, "So how will we do this?"

"Please, Itachi, call me Wade. You too, Sasuke," I said, "And how about Itachi and Naruto spar against me and Sasuke?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sasuke said, smiling.

"Alright, then," I said, moving across the field from Naruto and Itachi, "Just remember no jutsu. This will be solely taijutsu and throwing weapons."

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted, giving a big smile and a thumbs-up. Itachi and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

The four of us stood off against each other for a few seconds before we charged each other. Sasuke attacked Naruto with some taijutsu, which my son, with my teachings in his repertoire, retaliated against easily. Itachi and I, meanwhile, were facing each other in hand-to-hand combat ourselves. Needless to say, Itachi was kicking my ass, sure I'd learned enough to match Anko some of the time, but I unfortunately haven't made it to Itachi's level. Luckily, my abnormal fighting style, which involves a bunch of real world styles, kept me in the fight. I was hanging on by my fingernails, while Naruto was being able to match Sasuke. We'd been sparing for a little over an hour before we finally had enough and each of us plopped down in the soft, cool grass.

I was panting heavily when I said, "So, you guys want to go get some ice cream?"

Both Sasuke and Naruto shot up from where they were lying in the grass, "Yeah!" they both shouted excitedly.

That made me chuckle. I turned to Itachi, "How's about you, Itachi?"

"I…should probably get back to training and then head back to the ANBU headquarters," Itachi said, a little disappointed.

"Aw, come on, Itachi, the world's not gonna end if you take some time off," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I suppose so," Itachi said agreeing half-heartedly.

"Great!" I said before walking with Itachi and following the suddenly energetic small boys.

As the younger boys got and ate their ice cream, I decided it'd be a good time to talk to Itachi about the Uchiha tensions, since even though he was a few years younger than me, he was already an ANBU.

"So, Itachi, how're things at the Uchiha compound?"

He stared down at the table, "It's gotten a little…tense," he said quietly so Sasuke couldn't hear him, "Most of the clan isn't happy about being forced to live in the closed off compound and I'm worried that some are considering something…drastic."

"Like what?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I'm worried some might try to use force."

"Does the Hokage know about this?" I asked.

Itachi nodded, "It's possible that some of the leaders may retaliate in an equal amount."

"Well, surely not the entire clan will be blamed," I said, again pretending not to know the real answer. I hated having to pretend like this, but in the end, it'd be for everyone's best interest and I really did value the friendships and relationships I'd made.

"I'm sure it won't come to that, but the Hokage may need to do something he wouldn't normally do to protect the village."

"Guess we'll just have to prevent that, won't we?" I asked, smirking, "If for no other reason than for those two knuckleheads," I said, gesturing to the two boys who were hanging spoons off of their noses.

Itachi smiled his usual small smile, "Yes, we will. Do you have a plan?"

"Maybe I can talk to the Hokage and the Uchiha clan. Most of your clan seems to like me well enough that they might listen."

Itachi thought about it before nodding, "I can try and get you a meeting with the Hokage to discuss this. However, the clan might be hard to convince, since the elders, including my father don't exactly like you."

"Eh, that's just because they're afraid of me duplicating their precious sharingan. I don't do that unless it's an enemy's bloodline or it's given to me by the owner," I said, which was true. The copying of Pakura's bloodline was a total accident, since I hadn't known what to expect when I went to her aid.

"Perhaps," Itachi said, cryptically, like he knew something I didn't. I decided to not deal with it now and we got back to enjoying the ice cream with the younger boys.

Once the ice cream was finished, the four of us went on our separate ways, saying goodbye for the day. We met the next day for some more training. Itachi and I helped Sasuke and Naruto with some basic jutsu, like the fireball jutsu for Sasuke and the shadow clone jutsu for Naruto. I also tried to help the younger Uchiha learn his own way and not just try and copy Itachi, like his father wanted. Meanwhile, I had a few clones working on some things for yours truly. Let me tell ya, walking on water is freaky! I also worked on the summoning jutsu I found in my clan's scroll storage. It sucks to admit, but I just can't get it right. I can only summon the smallest summons, the lowest levels. Eh, I'll get it eventually.

Anyway, once our training was over, we headed to the Uchiha compound to take the two brothers home. Somehow, I ended up in a race with Naruto and Sasuke once we got inside the compound with Itachi smiling while bringing up the rear. Unfortunately, I failed to notice that the two youngest boys got distracted by something and stopped while I kept running. I didn't turn around until I reached Sasuke's place. I heard yelling coming from inside. Focusing my hearing, I heard that it was Sasuke's and Itachi's parents.

"-em go with that clanless foreigner!?" shouted one of the voices that I recognized as Fugaku Uchiha, the father of Itachi and Sasuke and patriarch of the Uchiha clan.

"Foreigner!? He was born here! Just like his parents and their parents before them! You and so many people treat him poorly just from where his distant ancestors are from! It's stupid!"

"Regardless, he is not worth our children's time! Neither is that punk adopted son of his!"

"They're friends of our children, some of the few that they actually have! And you know what? He's proving to be a better father to our children then you are!"

Judging from the sudden silence, that comment shocked the Uchiha patriarch as much as it did me. This was totally different than it was in the canon, since I think they actually had a good marriage in the canon, despite Fugaku being focused on turning Sasuke into an Itachi clone. Must be another change brought on by my being in the Naruto-verse. I didn't want the kids to hear this so I did the best thing I could think of.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Hey, would you two squirts hurry up already!?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke ran to join me with Itachi following behind.

The shouting inside the main family's home quieted down, its inhabitants hearing me, before the younger kids got close enough to hear it. Itachi, realizing what I did, nodded his thanks. Naruto and I followed Sasuke and Itachi into the house where Mikoto and Fugaku were in the kitchen, the tension between them so solid you could cut it with a knife.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!" Sasuke said when he got inside.

Mikoto smiled at him, "Hello, Sasuke, did you have fun with Itachi and your friends?"

"Yeah, we trained a bunch! Itachi and Wade helped me out a lot!" Sasuke answered, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for helping Sasuke out, Wade," Mikoto said, turning her smile to me. The matriarch of the Uchiha was the total opposite of her husband, kind, caring, and supportive of her children. Seriously, how they were together I will never figure out.

"Eh, it's no problem, Mikoto. Sasuke and Itachi are fun to be around and Naruto enjoys being around his friends," I said, offering my own smile until I noticed Fugaku glaring at me. "Lord Uchiha," I greeted, nodding to him.

"Farnsworth," he said, making certain to not give me the same courtesy as I gave him and addressing me by my title. Not being addressed the title doesn't bother me, but the fact that he did so to disrespect me annoyed me. He walked out of the room, making certain to hit my shoulder with his own as he passed.

Sasuke looked at his father's departing back with slight hurt and confusion, while Mikoto and I just rolled our eyes. Naruto, however, was totally oblivious to what was going on (guess there are some things I can't teach him) and Itachi just closed his eyes to block out the situation.

"Well, we should probably head home, Naruto," I said, "Anko's probably ready to eat the furniture." Unfortunately, of the three people living in our home, only one of us has any actual skill when it comes to cooking and Anko is not it.

Naruto smiled his big fox-like smile, "Yeah, we should. See ya, Sasuke, Itachi!" Naruto said, as he waved to his friends and he and I walked to the front door with Mikoto escorting us out.

"Thank you for spending time with them, Wade. It's good for them to interact with people from outside the clan," Mikoto said.

I shrugged, "They're good people, besides I get to see your beautiful self," I joked/flirted, making her blush before I turned to Naruto, "Well, let's get going, Squirt. See ya, everyone."

With that, Naruto and I headed back home. The night passed pretty uneventfully, at least until I was getting ready for bed. I was walking down the hall, Naruto was already in bed, and Anko was with me, walking with her arms wrapped around my right. We were about to go into the bedroom when I heard someone knock on the front door.

"I'll go see who it is and be with ya in a minute," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

She leaned in to breathily whisper in my ear, "Well, hurry and you might just be pleasantly surprised when you get back."

With that, she slipped into the bedroom with a sultry smile and I hurried to the front door. I opened it to find that it was an ANBU ninja.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Lord Hokage has requested your presence. He has asked me to escort you there now," the ANBU said.

I nodded and said, "Let me just tell my wife that I'm heading out," while turning to head back inside. I stopped suddenly and turned back to the ANBU, "Uh, you may want to wait out here just in case Anko gets…annoyed at my having to leave this late at night."

The ANBU nodded, sweatdropping. As it turned out, she was okay with it since I told her that I should only be gone for a short time and she hadn't prepared my surprise yet. I followed the ANBU to the Hokage's office.

When he saw me come in, he dismissed his ANBU guards before looking at me, "So, Itachi told me that you wanted to speak with me. What would you like to talk about?"

"The Uchiha. I would like your permission to try and get the tensions with them to lessen myself before you try anything…drastic to take care of it."

The Hokage frowned at me, "And what makes you think that I'll do something drastic?"

'Shit, didn't think of that one,' I thought before saying, "Uh, premonition."

"Do you truly expect me to believe that?" he asked.

"No, but that's the truth nonetheless," I said, crossing my arms.

Sarutobi sighed, "That's all I'm getting out of you, isn't it?"

"Unless you want to send me to Ibiki, yes, it is. I can assure you though that nothing I'm keeping to myself is to hurt the village. In fact, I keep them hidden in order to protect the village and my family. If you believe nothing else, believe that."

The old Hokage nodded, "Fine, you think that you can help with this problem?"

"I think so, but you need to give me two things. I need you to gather the Uchiha together, every member of the clan, so I can speak to them. Second, I need complete authorization to do something…a little unconventional."

"What's that?" he asked.

I told him and, five seconds later, one word spoken by the Hokage could be heard across the village, "WHAAAAATTTTT?!"

Despite his reaction, the Hokage did eventually agree to my plan and told me that he would get the Uchiha together the next day. Once the plans were agreed upon and prepared, I headed back to my place. Walking into the bedroom, I found Anko lying on the bed, wearing her trench coat. Just her trench coat. I was in for a long night.

By noon the next day, the entire Uchiha clan was gathered in the large square in the compound. I was standing on a stage in front of the crowd. Anko was watching Naruto back at my compound. I wanted him as far away from this as possible if it turned ugly. I was trying my best to keep from shaking from nervousness. I didn't have a problem with public speaking, but I have an issue with speaking in front a crowd of people that make up one of the most dangerous clans in the village.

"Well? What did you have us gather here for!?" one of the Uchiha clan elders asked.

"I've come here on behalf of the Hokage," I answered, to which many people groan and rolled their eyes, "I understand that you all have suffered due to the wrongful belief of the rest of the village. I understand that you all are tired and fed up with this, but some of your clan is considering actions that will go much too far! They would seek to lead a coup against the rest of the Leaf village and throw our beloved home into chaos!" This sent a large portion of the crowd into a rage. They started cursing at me and threatening me. Quite frankly, I expected this reaction, so trying to remain calm, I held up my hand and said, "Peace! Everyone, let me finish!" The crowd quieted down, though I could still feel the anger, "I understand that a large majority does not agree with this plan and that you are insulted that I'd make what you feel to be another wrongful accusation, but I am not here to debate whether or not this is true. I'm here to sue for peace. The Hokage understands that peace cannot be achieved without trust and compromise. As such, he has given me authority to open the Uchiha compound so that you all are no longer restricted to the fenced in area. You will be free to come and go as you please. For those that have been considering the violent means, I beg you to abandon your plans. You have done nothing wrong yet and so, if you abandon your plans, you will be forgiven. No investigations, no arrests, no nothing. I beg you to do so if not for yourselves than for the children of the village. Would you condemn the children to watch as their friends and neighbors fight amongst themselves, killing their comrades just for your own pride!?" this was getting people's attention. First, my announcement was drawing their respect and now the children portion was getting their support. "I can't think of a worse fate for my son. While I know my son will be a ninja, as it is his dream to be such, he should only have to worry about the enemies from without the village, not his comrades and friends within! I will not allow my child, or any other in our village, to know that life, so those who still drown in your hatred, know that if war breaks out now, it will be you that brings this nightmare to the village, not the Hokage or the council! I ask now will you all join me in the pursuit of peace!?" I asked finally, waiting to see how the now silent crowd will react.

After a few moments, I got worried as no one reacted, but Itachi came out of the crowd and climbed onto the stage, "I will!" he said, smiling.

Sasuke and Mikoto came up next, "We will as well," Mikoto said, smiling kindly at me. This was the final break in the dam as hands began being thrust into the air with cries of "We will!" Eventually, the crowd began to chant, "Peace! Peace! Peace!"

I had a smile that threatened to split my face in half. If I wasn't enjoying the fact that I'd just prevented the Uchiha massacre so much, I might have realized how much my actions probably pissed people off. I found that out later when I was walking home alone after the massive celebration that somehow started to celebrate the beginning of the official end of the tensions. Man, those Uchiha knew how to party! Itachi was nice enough to go and get Naruto and Anko, so they could enjoy the celebrations as well. They were still enjoying the party while I headed back to the compound to drop off my ninja tools, since I clearly didn't need them anymore.

I was walking down an abandoned alley when I heard, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

I reacted more on impulse than anything else. I quickly made handsigns and shouted, "Earth Style: Rock Armor Jutsu!"

My jutsu activated causing rocks from beneath my feet to cover my body just in the nick of time. My armor managed to protect me from the heat and force of the fire attack. I turned around and found that my attacker was actually a group of people, namely six elder members of the Uchiha clan, including Fugaku. They were standing on the roof of buildings around me.

"What the hell's the matter with you all!? Why are you doing this!?" I shouted.

"You come into our compound, stand in the way of our clan getting its rightful place, turn our clan against us, and you ask why we're doing this!?" Fugaku shouted, "And if that wasn't enough, you steal my family!"

Okay, that last bit made no sense whatsoever, so I could only respond, "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Rather than answer me, Fugaku activated his sharingan and made more handsigns to launch another fireball my way. I flipped back to dodge it, making them drop to the same level as me. I activated my Divine Eyes and managed to copy the men's sharingan, but I didn't use it right now, since I had no training in it and no use.

With this in mind, I focused on surviving, which meant they had to go down, so I made the handsigns and shouted, "Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill!"

My jutsu created three fireballs that orbited around me and sent them flying at my attackers. One of the Uchiha used a water jutsu to block my attacks, but it gave me time to prepare my next attack.

"Earth Style: White Cloud of Death Jutsu!" I yelled before blowing out a white cloud of my mouth to cover the Uchiha attackers.

They coughed a little, but were otherwise unharmed. One of the Uchiha started laughing at the harmlessness of the attack.

"What was that!?" he asked, thinking the attack was a dud, "You want to see a real attack!?" He made the handsigns that I was waiting for.

Fugaku, however, realized what my attack really was, "Wait, you fool!" he yelled at his preparing ally, but it was already too late, so the rest of the Uchiha jumped out of the cloud before he could finish his attack.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he yelled to shoot another fireball out, which I dodged instantly. The fireball had the added effect of igniting the white dust cloud, which turned out to be white phosphorus. I clamped my eyes closed tightly as the ignition caused a bright light. The foolish Uchiha screamed as the phosphorus on his person ignited as well, setting him ablaze and burning him to the very bone.

This enraged the remaining five Uchiha and they combined their fireball attacks, trying to roast me alive. I managed to dodge it again, but this time they added throwing kunai and shuriken to the mix and I, unfortunately, couldn't dodge or block all of them. I ended up with a couple in my arms and legs. Let me tell ya, it hurt like hell!

I pulled them out and returned fire to make them scatter and throw them off balance. I then used my next jutsu, "Earth Style: Death Gel Jutsu." This one involved me shooting some sticky gel out of my mouth and it hitting one of the other Uchiha. The man clearly learned from his ally's mistake and didn't use a fire jutsu. I, however, counted on this and pulled a match out before lighting it and throwing it at him, lighting him up, just like his ally. However, this one caused the man's skin to burn and char. Napalm tends to have that effect on a person's body. I was forced to continue this hit-and-run strategy even after they managed to cut off my escape, since I couldn't take them on in a head-on fight. I threw caltrops at the ground to slow them down, managing to get one to step on them and freeze in place to get them out of his sandal soles.

I quickly made handsigns and shouted, "Earth Style: Tar Pits Jutsu!" With that, the ground under the stuck Uchiha opened up and he fell into a hole that was filled with, well, tar. He immediately found himself stuck in the tar and the more he tried to pull himself out, the more he found himself stuck and sinking into the tar. To my foolishness, I allowed myself a moment to mentally celebrate having taken down half their number, which led to my giving the remaining Uchiha an opening and having to dodge another fireball at the last moment. Unfortunately, I still received numerous burns. They had me surrounded again and this time, there was no escape.

Fugaku knew this as well, as he smirked and said, "Time to end this!"

He made a set of handsigns and prepared to kill me (Fuck, I'm really going to die!) when someone else yelled, "Fire style: Butterfly Flame Jutsu!"

A massive butterfly made out of fire came out of nowhere and hit the ground near Fugaku, making him stop his attack and back off. Three people appeared between me and the attacking Uchiha, two of which were the ones that I really did not expect. They were Itachi, Anko, and freaking Mikoto! Holy Fuck, I'm not going to die!

"What are you doing, Fugaku!?" Mikoto demanded, "Why are you attacking him!?"

"Get out of my way, Mikoto! He needs to die! He's standing between our clan and its rightful place!" the Uchiha patriarch shouted, shocking his wife.

"You were the one planning to rebel against the Leaf village!" she said.

"Yes, now move so we can stop him before he prevents it!"

"I won't do that, Father," Itachi said stepping forward.

"Itachi? You would betray your own father, your own clan, to save this scum?"

"Yes," Itachi said, before blurring out of sight to use his sword and cut down the other two Uchiha attackers. Jesus Marian Joseph, that guy's scary.

"Damn you!" Fugaku growled, pulling out a kunai knife and charging at me, still on the ground exhausted and guarded by my Anko. He was stopped by someone thrusting their own knife into his gut and it wasn't Itachi. It was Mikoto! The Uchiha patriarch looked at his wife in shock, "Mikoto!? Why?" With that, he breathed his last.

Mikoto had her back to me, so I couldn't see her face, but judging from her shaking shoulders, she was either pissed or crying. I don't know which I hated more, so I said the only thing that I could think of.

"Mikoto, I-I'm sorry," I said, approaching her with Anko's help.

She shook her head, "It's funny the man who was supposed to be seeking what is best for our clan was the one that would have led it to its destruction," Oh, she had no idea, "And the one that saves our clan from that fate isn't even a member," she turned to her eldest son, "Itachi, go get the ANBU so we can take care of the bodies. I'll stay here and make certain no one steals them. Anko, take Wade home and take care of his injuries." Itachi headed off, while Anko helped me limp home, but Mikoto stopped us by calling, "Wade!" I looked back at her and to my surprise, she was smiling with tears in her eyes, "I don't blame you. I want you to know that."

With that, Anko led me back home. Once we were out of earshot, Anko said in a overly sweet tone that I knew only meant trouble, "We're going to have a long talk about you trying to take on all six of them by yourself, Mister."

Aaaaannnnnddd we're back to death being in my near future. I figured it'd be best to try and defuse this situation, "W-Well, i-it's not like I sought out the fight!" She wouldn't listen, but it turns out she took pity on me and just gave me a stern talking too…after I woke up again from passing out. Thus ending what would become known as the Uchiha Insurrection.

The next day, Anko, Naruto, and I headed to the Uchiha compound to check up on Mikoto and her family. We found them to be packing up their stuff into boxes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They looked up surprised. "Oh, Wade, hello, we're just packing our things before we move," Mikoto said as Naruto and Sasuke headed off to go play.

"Where are you moving?" I asked, as Anko and I started helping them pack.

"We can't live in the house now. Fugaku's kind of tainted the memories of this house for us and I don't want Sasuke to have to grow up living in the shadow of his father's shame, so we're going to go to a hotel until we can find something a little more permanent."

I looked at Anko, who nodded, before looking back at Mikoto, "Why don't you move in with us?"

"Y-You're sure?" Mikoto asked, uncertain.

"Yeah," I said shrugging, "I mean, we've go plenty of room and I'm sure Naruto would love have his friends live with us."

"O-Okay," Mikoto said, nodding in agreement and blushing for some reason.

And with that, the main family of the Uchiha clan became members of my household.

**A/N: And there's chapter 3! Please review with any comments, questions, or constructive criticism. Next chapter will be the beginning of the canon storyline.**


End file.
